Nathan & Jayden
by CatDemon64
Summary: Two foster brothers get caught in various situations in New York City. Wanna know what goes on in this story? Read it and find out!


**Nathan & Jayden Episode 1, The Rescue**

Nathan and Jayden: (Getting themselfs ready for school)

Nathan: Are you ready to go Jayden?

Jayden: Yes, I am

(The two brothers head off to school)

Later:

(Nathan and Jayden are in karate class, practicing their moves against each other)

Jayden: I'm ready, when you are Nathan

Nathan: Alright then, let's see what you got!

(Jayden dashes towards Nathan, Nathan jumps over him and tries to strike him. Jayden dodges the attack, and tries to kick Nathan, but Nathan blocks the kick. Nathan and Jayden block every attack that they throw at each other. Jayden tries to throw a punch at Nathan, but Nathan blocks the punch and flips him. Jayden reverses the flip and does the same thing to Nathan, only this time Nathan falls flat on his back.)

Nathan: (Groans) you win

Jayden: Thanks, I did a lot of practicing back at home

Nathan: Well that explains a lot

Later:

(The two brothers walk outside, and wait for their bus. While they were waiting, a girl comes outside and approaches them.)

Girl: Hey, guys!

(The boys start to stare at the girl)

Nathan: Uh, hello

Jayden: And who are you?

Girl: My name is Risa.

Nathan: Risa, huh? That's a nice name.

Risa: Thanks

Nathan: Pleasure to meet you. My name is Nathan, and this is my brother Jayden.

Jayden: Nice to meet you

Risa: Nice to meet you, too, so anyway I saw how you guys pulled off those go hard moves back in karate class!

Jayden: Really?

Risa: Yeah, anyway, how did you guys learn those moves?

Nathan: Well, our father taught us the ways of Ninjutsu

Risa: Wow, really!? that's so cool!

Jayden: I know right!

(The bus then pulls up in front of the 3)

Nathan: Well, it looks like our ride is here

(The 3 walked inside the bus, and sat down in seprate seats)

Risa: Hey Nathan, check out this cool drawing I made! (She reaches into her bag, and pulls out drawing of a samuari warrior covered in a black aura.)

Nathan: Woah! that goes hard! (shows the drawing to Jayden)

Jayden: Nice!

Raven: Thanks, I love drawing things that run wild in my imagination

Jayden: How did you learn to draw like that?

Risa: How? you say, well, my mother taught me

Nathan: That's nice

(The bus pulls up in front of Nathan's neighborhood)

Nathan: Well, this looks like our stop

Jayden: See ya Risa!

Risa: Same to you!

(The 2 brothers walk off the bus)

Later:

Nathan: Risa seemed pretty nice, don't you think

Jayden: Yeah, she was

Nathan: I hope, that we get to see her again

Jayden: I'm sure that we will

Girl: Somebody help me!

Nathan: Did you hear something?

Jayden: I think it came from over there

(The boys see a group of Bandits, dragging a girl into a van)

Jayden: I don't know who these guys are, but they are not about kidnap that poor girl on my watch. C'mon Nathan let's get em.

Nathan: I'm right behind you

(The 2 brothers dash their way towards the getaway van)

(The Bandits see Nathan and Jayden, run towards them)

Bandit #1: Hey, who are those guys?

Bandit #2: I don't know, but they're not about to ruin our fun with this bitch

(The bandits quickly started their van, and drove off)

Nathan: Damn! they're getting away!

Jayden: Oh, no they're not!

(Jayden jumps his way from rooftop after rooftop, with Nathan following him)

Bandit #1: (looks in the side view mirror, and sees the duo chasing them) What the hell?

Bandit #2: What's wrong, boss?

Bandit #1: It's those 2 bozos again, quick get the gun!

Bandit #2: Aye aye, sir!

(Bandit #2 pulls out an mp7, and starts firing at Nathan and Jayden. They both quickly dodge the evading gun fire and proceed with the chase. The Bandit shoots at them again, only this time Nathan throws a shuriken, at one of the wheels of the van, causing it to crash into a wall.)

Nathan: That should do it

Jayden: Alright, let's get the girl

(The 2 siblings made their way over to the van and opened the back door)

Jayden: Are you OK?

Girl: Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for saving me

Jayden: No problem, we don't like seeing other people get kidnapped.

Nathan: I think we should leave, before those assholes wake up

(The 3 run off)

(The bandits regain conciousness)

Bandit #1: (Grunts in pain) Wha...what happened?...where's the girl?

Bandit #2: She's gone, boss

Bandit #3: Aw, man, those two dipshits ruined our fun!

Bandit #1: (Growls) Those two runts, are gonna get what's coming to them

Later:

Girl: Thanks again guys, for helping me

Nathan: No problem, so what's your name anyway?

Girl: My name is Jessica

Jayden: Jessica, huh? Beautiful name.

Jessica: (Blushes) Thank you

Nathan: So Jessica, where do you live exactly?

Jessica: Hm?, oh I live on the next block on the north side, it's not too far from here.

Jayden: Oh, okay well, is it ok if we escort you back?

Jessica: Sure!

Nathan: Great! it's the least we could do, to keep those guys off your back

Jayden: Speaking of "those guys", why did they try to take you away?

Jessica: Those troublemaking teenagers, are known as bandits. They wanted to take me back to their place, and try to rape me.

Jayden: WHAT!?

Jessica: Yeah, they would have violated me, if you two hadn't come along

Nathan: Well, I'm glad that my brother and I came just in time, to keep that from happening

Jessica: You guys are brothers?

Nathan: Yep, and we're proud of it too

Jessica: Well, that's nice!

(The 3 arrive at Jessica's apartment)

Jessica: Well, I have to go, thanks for escorting me home, guys

Jayden: Your welcome!

(Jessica walks inside her apartment, leaving the two brothers alone)

Nathan: Alright, it's time to head home (glances at watch) Oh shit! it's 6:48, c'mon Jayden, let's go!

Jayden: Right behind you, pal!

(They both dash all the way back home)

Meanwhile:

Marco: What's taking those kids so long?

Michelle: I don't know, they were supposed to be here around 5:00, I wonder what's keeping them?

(The two step brothers burst through the front door)

Nathan: (laughs nervously) Sorry, we're late

Marcus: (Looks at the boys with a stern look) Where were you and your brother at?

Nathan: Uhh...

Marco: Don't lie to me, either

Jayden: Father, we can explain

Marco: Please, do

Jayden: Well, we were gonna come home...but we saw a group of bandits try abduct this girl, so we saved her, and escorted her back home.

Michelle: And what was the name of this girl?

Jayden: Jessica

Michelle: Well, at least you two did the right thing.

Nathan: Yeah, I guess we did

Jayden: So, are we in trouble?

Marco: No, you two saved a young girl's life, and that's a good thing

Nathan: Thanks!

Michelle: Dinner will be ready in an hour, boys

Nathan: Okay, mom, we'll be outside, training if you need us

Later:

(Nathan and Jayden finish sparring after an hour passes)

Jayden: Nathan

Nathan: Yes?

Jayden: Do you think that, those guys that we ran into earlier might come back?

Nathan: Yes, and if they try to harass Jessica or anyone else, they're gonna wish that they hadn't.

Jayden: You got that right

(They both do a fist bump)

(Marco appears out of thin air)

Marco: Come on boys, it's time to eat

Nathan and Jayden: Ok

(The 3 walk back inside to eat dinner with Michelle)

End.


End file.
